Une Question de Confiance
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - YAOI - Naruto doutait. Il ne devrait pas pourtant, il était avec Sasuke Uchiha. Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois mais alors, quel était le problème?


**xXxoO°OoxXx**

**Une Question de Confiance**

**xXxoO°OoxXx**

**.**

Je te regardais et j'étais content. Oui, simplement content de pouvoir le faire sans avoir peur d'être pris en flagrant délit. J'étais satisfait de ce droit. Avant, lorsque tu me surprenais tu me demandais, presque toujours avec un sourcil arqué :

- Hum ? Tu fais quoi, crétin ?

La pique, à la fin, elle te venait naturellement et mon regard s'assombrissait : je n'étais que ton ami. Un simple ami. Et là, je ne te répondais rien. D'autres fois, je te souriais gentiment. Quelques fois, je détournais la tête prétendant boudé car tu m'avais traité d'imbécile. Ou bien encore, je te renvoyais l'insulte, le ton qui se voulait défiant et on finissait toujours par se disputer comme deux gamins.

Maintenant, j'étais avec toi. C'était officiel. Sakura nous avait félicités. Elle avait l'air ravie de voir qu'apparemment elle avait gagné un pari. Elle nous embrassa tendrement, à tous deux, les fronts. Tu avais soupiré et je l'avais remerciée en souriant, la taquinant peut-être un peu d'avoir misé de l'argent sur notre avenir.

Oui, à présent, nous étions un couple. En couple. Ensemble. Il y avait un nous.

Alors pourquoi doutais-je encore de toi ? Certes, j'avais su dès le départ que tu ne parlerais presque jamais, pas tout de suite et encore moins de tes sentiments et ne les exprimerais que très rarement en des gestes, peu habitué. Je m'y étais préparé, vraiment. Pas assez peut-être… D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas encore fait l'amour. Je rougissais comme une fille à l'idée que ce serait toi qui allait être au-dessus mais, pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien. J'aurais presque envie de le faire moi-même, de prendre les commandes malgré ta fierté. Ouais, ta putain de fierté à la con !

Cependant, qu'importais combien j'aimais que ce soit celle-ci qui entrave notre relation, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas ça. Définitivement pas ça. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, m'intiment un peu plus chaque jour, à me poser des questions à ton sujet. Tout de même, cela faisait six mois que j'étais avec toi.

Le remarquais-tu ? Je ne disais plus nous, je ne le disais plus depuis longtemps.

J'aurais dû être le plus heureux des hommes. Seulement, encore une fois, j'aurais pu te souffler « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille autant de fois que je le pouvais et le voulais, jamais… jamais ! Tu ne m'as répondu par ces même trois mots. Tu ne répondais d'ailleurs pas beaucoup. Tu m'embrassais juste, toujours de la même manière : chastement, vite, trop vite.

Je savais que tu avais mal, je savais aussi que tu avais souffert, assez souffert pour toute une vie. Je le savais, mais, il fallait que tu comprennes que moi aussi, j'avais mal. J'avais affreusement mal et assez de cette sournoise torture une à laquelle je ne pouvais rien changer. Quoi que je faisais, quoi que je disais, ton comportement était le même, voir plus distant, plus agressif jusqu'à n'être qu'indifférent. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de t'en faire part. Tu n'as jamais compris.

Je pensais naïvement qu'avec le temps, peut-être, tu t'ouvrirais. A moi. Ton blond. C'était comme ça que tu m'appelais autre fois. Cela me paraissait si loin… J'ai eu tort de penser cela, terriblement tort. Et l'écart entre ne s'est creusé que plus encore. J'en venais à regretter le temps où nous n'étions que de « simples » meilleurs amis. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, pas de gêne. Juste une amitié très forte. Un amour presque fraternel. Personne ne se doutait de rien et nous non plus, nous vivions simplement.

Etais-je le seul à me consumer ? A sentir en moi mes entrailles brûler ? Il me semblait que oui. Le nous avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que moi qui m'acharnais, moi qui m'accrochais à une ombre, moi qui restait toujours et indéniablement pathétique, à la traine, loin derrière toi. Toujours si loin…

C'était comme si « nous », toi et moi, étions coincés. Je te gardais égoïstement entre mes fils. Dieu ! J'ai compris. C'était toi… C'était toi que je retenais prisonnier. C'était moi qui t'empêchais de voler, moi qui te vidais de ta volonté et de ta source de vie. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Un jour, tu as accepté, sur un coup de tête, d'être avoir moi. Peut-être avais-tu mal compris, ou pas du tout. Mais tu l'étais, avec moi. Et tu le regrettais. Cependant, en bon ninja, en bon Uchiha, en bonne personne que tu étais tu ne revenais pas sur tes mots, sur tes actions. Tu n'admettais pas… l'erreur.

Vivre un mensonge ne te gênais pas.

Au bout d'une minute, alors que j'allais de mes réflexions, sentant mon regard sur toi et légèrement dans les vagues, tu levas les yeux et plongea ton regard quelques instants dans le mien, m'interrogeant d'une question muette. J'ai pris le temps, une seconde ou deux, je t'ai souris tendrement, comme je savais le faire, et tu es retourné à ton occupation. C'était simple, non ? Non ?

Oui, Sasuke, peut-être n'avais-tu pas eu et n'avais toujours pas un endroit où aller. Après ton retour, on le savait tous, Tsunade ne t'as pas voulu seul dans ta grande demeure, dans ton quartier désert de vies humaine. Elle a d'ailleurs utilisé cette excuse : les souvenirs. Le traumatisme. Elle ne voulait pas que tu dormes mal ou que tu sois de nouveau perturbé et que tu en souffres. Ce n'était pas une raison valable. Là aussi, on s'en rendait compte. Tu y vivais avant, même après le massacre. La raison était tout autre et bien plus sinistre. Je le savais, et toi aussi, mais on a rien dit, on savait se taire. C'était déjà assez délicat comme ça.

Elle avait dû négocier avec le conseil, à la suite d'un entretien en te compagnie, s'assurant ainsi que tes désirs de destructions n'étaient plus envers nous ou même, qu'ils avaient peut-être disparu. Personne ne savait vraiment si ta vengeance n'était qu'un triste et lointain souvenir, si tu n'avais pas un dessein caché. Mais, bien sûr, cela ne nous a pas empêché de t'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Certes, j'ai essayé, une ou deux fois, de te le demander comme personne d'autre n'osait mais à chaque fois, tu n'as fait que me sourire. Oh… Ce sourire, il était si sincère. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir chérit et admiré lorsqu'il se présentait. Je ne l'avais eu que trop rarement. Il était beau, si beau. Tu avais l'allure d'un ange que l'on venait de libérer des Enfers. C'était comme si tu me montrais par ce sourire qu'un poids énormes s'étaient levé de tes épaules et que c'était grâce à moi. C'était peut-être prétentieux et optimiste mais j'aime cette version. Et puis, tant mieux que tu viennes vivre chez moi comme l'avait demandé l'Hokage, c'était plus amusant de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, de partager mon miteux appartement dans lequel vint rapidement résonner ton rire discret. Il y avait un semblant de vie, un semblant de joie un écho de rires qui faisaient trembler mes murs d'excitation. Ils aimaient ça et moi aussi.

Je baissais les yeux et soupirais. Où étais-tu passé ? Où était donc allé ce Sasuke ? Celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux ? Il était loin. Je le savais à présent. Tu ne souriais plus beaucoup.

Décidément, pour toi, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec moi et tu me lanças :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ?

Je sursautais malgré moi. Naruto ? Où était passé les Dobe ? Les Teme ? Et autres marques d'affections auxquelles je pouvais encore m'accrocher, ce à quoi j'avais encore droit, que je savais me restaient, ce qui me prouvaient que tu me considérais encore « quelque chose » au moins ? Et, d'abord, pourquoi me demandais-tu cela à moi, Sasuke ? Tu te moquais des autres, depuis toujours et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Je n'étais plus qu'un autre pour toi, je le savais maintenant. Bientôt, tu ne m'appelleras plus rien. Tu seras surpris en me voyant, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Je n'aurais plus de prénom, plus d'insulte, plus d'appellation. Je serais rien.

Je bafouillais une réponse sans réel sens, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation. Quelle situation ? La nôtre ? Là, tout de suite ? Tu lisais. Je pensais, assis par terre.

- Je… et bien, du pain.

J'eus un sourire hésitant. Tu plongeas ton regard dans le mien, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sans vraiment me voir avant de te lever. Tu pris ta veste sur le porte-manteau, mécaniquement, et chercha dans le bol de l'entrée quelques pièces. Et tu partis.

Je m'allongeais sur les lattes de bois et bâillais. Tu faisais ça parfois. Je te disais quelque chose d'inutile, de stupide même et tu le faisais sans rien dire. Je ne te le demandais pas directement d'ailleurs. C'était souvent une simple constatation que je faisais, une simple excuse pour que tu me laisses tranquille mais, tu le faisais quand même, sans un mot de plus ou de trop. Comme si ça t'exaspérais, quelque part, que je t'en parlais. Comme si finalement, c'était moi qui t'ennuyais et pas la tâche à accomplir.

J'avais mal au cœur.

Je bâillais de nouveau. J'étais fatigué, si fatigué. J'avais mal dormi hier soir, pour ne pas dire du tout. Oui, car on était peut-être ensemble, tu n'as jamais vraiment emménagé ici, du moins, pas tout à fait. Tu étais ici, la plupart du temps. Tu n'avais pas le « droit » d'avoir ton propre appartement, un à toi. Alors, parfois, tu allais ailleurs. Je ne savais pas trop où, peut-être avais-tu besoin d'espace, d'un peu de temps. Je n'ai pas osé te demander. Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? T'étais-tu acheté une maison ? C'était bien connu, tu brisais les règles en cachette, toujours avec un bon alibi. Et puis, quand tu dormais ici, c'était à même le sol. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'as simplement répliqué :

- Le sol ne me gêne pas.

Tu n'as rien ajouté de plus, et moi non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se referma doucement derrière ton passage, apportant les légères senteurs de l'automne. Tu mis la baguette dans la boite à pain, maniaque que tu étais, la découpant en deux avant. Tu déposas la monnaie qui te restais dans le même bol où tu l'avais prise auparavant et te rassis à ta place initiale, reprenant tranquillement ta lecture, toujours sans engager une quel conque discussion.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke, avais-tu croisé Kiba dans la rue ? Hinata et Sakura peut-être ? Allaient-telle, elles aussi, acheter du pain ? Des fruits sinon ? Faisait-il chaud ? Froid? Était-ce une belle journée pour toi ? Quelqu'un t'avait-il ennuyé et prit la tête ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Avais-tu été agacé par le commerçant ? Hein, Sasuke ?

Je n'en savais rien et n'en saurais probablement jamais rien. Je ne disais rien. Tu ne disais rien. Et, Sasuke, ça t'allais comme ça ? Né, Sasuke… ?

**XXX**

Tu as fait à dîner. Je me souvenais, je t'avais taquiné sur ce fait mais m'étais tue lorsque tu me confias que c'était ta mère qui t'avais appris ces quelques plats et que quelque part, pour lui faire plaisir, tu avais continué. Nous mangions, l'un en face de l'autre, en silence. J'avais l'habitude mais, soudain, ce n'était plus aussi plaisant.

J'étais gêné. Embarrassé. Constamment embarrassé par la situation qu'était la nôtre par le silence… nôtre silence ! Je ne pouvais plus dire : les relations de ce genre n'étaient réservées qu'aux autres. Cela ne m'arrivera jamais, pas à moi, non, jamais ! Et pourtant, c'était bien moi qui était dans la situation. Une de l'on croit n'être qu'une privilégiée par la télévision et par les livres. Jamais dans la « vraie » vie.

Dis-moi, étions-nous vraiment un couple, en couple ? Peut-être n'étions-nous que des amis. Du moins, pour toi, je n'étais que ça. Un ami qui t'aimait de trop. Dis-moi quelque chose, Sasuke, pitié…

**XXX**

Ce soir encore, le sol t'as paru plus confortable que mon. Étais-tu dégoûté par mon corps ? Te forçais-tu une fois de plus à rester ? A accomplir ton devoir ? A suivre les ordres de la cinquième ? Sasuke, pourquoi ne disais-tu rien ?

**XXX**

Tu es parti en mission hier soir. Je le savais car ce matin j'ai trouvé le mot qui me l'expliquait. Un simple mot que tu as laissé - à moi ou pas, comment en être sûr ?, car tu le devais : « J'ai une mission : deux jours. Sasuke. » C'était bref. Court. Précis. Sans aucun amour. Sans aucune tendresse.

Allais-je te manquer ? Faisais-tu exprès de t'en aller en mission ? Prenais-tu exprès les plus dangereuses ? Oui, Sasuke, je savais qu'elles étaient toutes de rang S. Après tout, tu étais Anbu, comme moi mais… Voulais-tu mourir Sasuke ? En était-ce trop pour toi ? Je me sentais stupide de te sous-estimer cependant, j'aurais préféré te voir partir pour une mission de rang B ou A au maximum.

Sasuke, y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Serait-cela ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses. Une personne que tu voyais de temps à autres. Quelqu'un à qui tu racontais tes malheurs et ennuis avec moi ? Quelqu'un chez qui tu dormais et à qui tu murmurais « je t'aime » mille fois à l'oreille, comme moi dans la tienne ? Était-ce une fille ? C'était sûrement une fille. Je savais depuis toujours que tu voulais reconstruire ton clan, redevenir la fierté de Konoha, lavé le clan maudit de tout. C'était sûrement pour cela que Tsunade t'a laissé rester, dans l'espoir de voir un jour le renouvellement des Uchiha. Après tout, c'était humain, Sasuke. Alors pourquoi quoi diable t'obstinais-tu à t'encombrer avec moi ?

Sois fort, Sasuke. Aller, quitte-moi. Arrête de mentir, au moins. Arrête de te mentir. Tu étais un ninja, non ? Pas de sentiment. Alors, pas de pitié Sasuke. Pas pour moi, je n'en valais pas la peine, d'accord ? Sasuke ?

**XXX**

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Je secouais la tête. Non, je n'avais pas faim, Sasuke. Je n'avais plus faim depuis longtemps.

- Tu es malade ?

Non, je n'étais pas malade. Tu étais plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi j'étais fatigué alors que Kyûbi résidait en moi, c'était bien ça, non ? Je secouais une nouvelle fois la tête négativement et te répondis enfin :

- J'ai mangé des ramens tout à l'heure.

Tu détestais quand je faisais ça, mais ne dit rien. Je te mentais, de toute façon. Si tu l'avais remarqué, tu n'en avais rien dit et continua ton repas. Je suis allé me coucher.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je t'ai entendu. Tu es parti. C'est ça, Sasuke. Va la rejoindre, fuis.

**XXX**

Je n'arrivais plus à faire l'effort de te sourire et, indéniablement, tu le remarquas. Comme toujours, Sasuke, tu voyais tout.

- Naruto, tu murmuras tout près de moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout. Tout, Sasuke. Tout. Dans ta voix, je croyais entendre de l'inquiétude, de la sincérité mais, je crois que je rêvais. Quel fardeau étais-je pour toi ! Tous les jours, tu devais jouer ton rôle à la perfection ! Mais ton jeu d'acteur se dégradait…

Je te regardais dans les yeux. Je lu la surprise dans tes prunelles et tu portas ta main à mon visage, plus précisément mes yeux. Tu récupéras quelque sur la pulpe de l'un de tes doigts, toujours avec un regard incrédule. Étrange… Je sentie alors quelque chose de moite, de mouillé couler sur ma joue une petite brûlure sur mes lèvres gercées et enfin le goût salé sur ma langue qui vint récupérer la goutte d'eau. Soudainement, je réalisais que je pleurais.

Je me levais précipitamment et partais m'enfermer dans ma petite et misérable salle de bain. Je ne t'entendis pas appeler mon prénom, ni me suivre.

Quel pathétique ninja je faisais là.

Tu ne m'aimais pas.

**XXX**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis… l'incident. Je n'en avais pas parlé. Et toi non plus. Nous n'en avions simplement pas reparlé. Tant mieux ? Peut-être, oui… En réalité, je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien.

**XXX**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je suis parti en mission pendant quelques temps. Je t'ai évité. Je ne te l'ai même pas dit.

Que diras-tu, toi, à mon retour ? Seras-tu déçu ? En colère ? Peut-être triste ? Heureux ? Soulagé de me revoir, né ? Ou bien aussi indifférent qu'une pierre, hein, Sasuke ? Dis, Sasuke… Dis.

**XXX**

Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait pourquoi j'espérais encore. Peut-être était-ce le fait que, tout de même, je restais Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive. Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune blond au regard déterminé et qui ne perd jamais courage, le fils du Quatrième Hokage. Oui… Sans doute était-ce pour cela.

Pourtant, je flanchais. Je le sentais. Je le savais. Ça me brisait.

Au lieu de revenir directement au bureau de l'Hokage, pour lui faire faire un semblant de rapport, je suis allé chez nous, non, chez moi. J'avais espéré t'y voir. Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr tu n'y étais pas.

Quel crétin ! Comment un seul instant j'ai pu me laisser penser ça ? Je ne me souvenais plus très bien. Je ne préférais pas.

**XXX**

Le lendemain, tu avais appris mon retour. Tu es venu. Tu m'as embrassé. Brièvement. Chastement. Rapidement. Vite. Trop vite. Comme à ton habitude. Tu n'as rien demandé. Rien dit. Rien… Rien ! J'étais si fatigué par ma mission, épuisé même – car, oui, Sasuke, je suis ton égal, ton rival ! J'en ai pris une dangereuse, comme toi, une de rang S ! Je me suis endormi, appuyé contre mon ridicule petit et cassé canapé lit que je n'utilisais plus depuis longtemps.

Je t'ai observé quelques instants, toi, lisant de dos. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à – peut-être n'avais-je jamais pu… Toujours était-il, Sasuke, que je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre. Sasuke… Tu étais loin. Si loin. Trop loin. Toujours trop loin…

**XXX**

J'ai décidé de retourner en mission. C'était plus simple. J'ai failli me retrouver avec toi pour celle-ci. Cela faisait un moment que l'on n'en faisait plus ensemble. On était pourtant les meilleurs, non ? Tsunade m'a dit, très malicieuse, que finalement, elle m'avait placé avec d'autres car tu le lui avais spécifiquement demandé. Apparemment, tu travaillais sur « quelque chose » de très important. Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je ne le voulais pas. Elle a été surprise mais n'avait pas relevé.

J'ai alors fait équipe avec Sakura. J'étais content depuis que j'étais avec toi, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion et d'ailleurs, tu faisais tout pour ça soi-disant car elle me tournait autour tu m'avais dit il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, tu devais t'en foutre, ce pourquoi tu ne m'accompagnais pas aujourd'hui aux portes du village. Ce n'était pas très compliqué d'assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Et donc, depuis ton retour, tu as insisté pour ne plus faire de missions, tous ensemble, la team 7.

Tsunade n'était pas très d'accord et a dû d'ailleurs insister pour que l'on en fasse une dernière, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Qu'importait les efforts de Sakura, mes demandes, tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Pour la première, la mission fut un échec. On n'était plus l'équipe de choc avec deux de nos membres en froid. Et puis, comme Kakashi était souvent avec Yamato, si j'avais bien suivit, ce n'était même pas la peine de réitérer l'expérience pour l'instant. Ils partaient un mois et ne revenaient que quelques jours au village pour se reposer et faire leur rapport. En effet, depuis quatre mois, une bande de bandit assez bien organisée sévissaient dans la région, non loin de Konoha. On ne voudrait pas les surprendre à la porte du village un beau jour d'été.

Et Sai, cette fois si, il était avec nous. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours le même sourire et ses livres sur le comportement humain. C'était amusant.

En chemin, Sakura m'expliqua brièvement la mission, persuadée que je n'avais pas lu le rouleau. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison. Il s'agissait d'escorter une princesse : Naïla. Ah, non, Erica, pardon. J'écoutais mal. C'était une mission de rang A car son père était très riche et sa fille, Erica donc, était très belle et très prisée par les autres.

- Comme il est très riche, dit-elle une nouvelle fois, la dote qu'elle apporte avec elle est d'une somme assez conséquente.

Ah tien, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. La dote ? C'était vraiment une stupide idée, le prince de l'autre royaume aussi était riche, ça servait à quoi de se passer un peu plus d'argent entre eux encore ?

- On va la chercher à Suna, là où le kazekage la gardait sous haute protection.

J'acquiesçais. Elle se tue.

- Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il.

Sa voix était douce et j'avais presque envie de répondre. Je lui souriais et elle s'arrêta.

- Naruto…

Je soupirais.

- C'est l'au-, lui ?

Je ne savais pas très bien quand avait commencé leur étrange petite querelle mais, à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prétende que Sakura m'aimait aussi et, au lieu de démentir, Sakura n'avait rien dit, trouvant cela trop enfantin. Sasuke lui avait donc bien fait comprendre que j'étais à lui et personne d'autre. Sakura avait alors répondu, cette fois si, que je n'étais pas un objet. C'était trop con. La suite, je ne m'en souvenais pas très bien mais je me rappelais être resté au près des deux quelques jours à l'hôpital. Vraiment, c'était une stupide histoire.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois. Elle m'attrapa la main et la serra fort. Si fort que j'en avais mal mais n'en dit rien. Sakura ne mesurait pas sa force. Et ça faisait du bien. De la chaleur. De l'Amour. Une présence. Une voix. Quelqu'un… Sasuke ?

- Hé ! La moche, on se dépêche ! Et, petite-

La veine sur le front de Sakura gonfla rapidement ce qui interrompit sa phrase et je ris doucement. Je devais les accompagner plus souvent. Les missions en solitaire me dépriment plus qu'autre chose. Avec eux, j'oubliais un peu Sasuke pendant quelques semaines.

Et toi, Sasuke, tu m'oubliais aussi ?

**XXX**

La mission fut un succès et on fut de retour à Konoha bien trop vite à mon goût. La princesse Erica s'était mariée en temps et en heure, sans aucun problème. Elle nous avait même gentiment invités à la cérémonie, à laquelle nous avons assisté, ce qui a ajourné notre séjour mais l'Hokage n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Sakura avait fait le rapport détaillé à Tsunade, en profitant par la suite d'avoir un petit cours de médecine. Sai et moi nous étions quittés en bas de la tour, d'un léger signe de main et d'un bref sourire.

**XXX**

Je suis rentré chez moi d'un pas rapide, la nuit était tombée et les rues très sombres. Le village était complètement endormi.

Une fois sur place, je n'avais qu'une envie, allé me coucher. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand soudain :

- Naruto ?

Un frisson glacé descendit de mon front jusqu'aux extrémités de tous mes membres. Je me retournais lentement…

- Putain, Sasuke ! Bordel de merde ! Tu m'as fait peur ! T'es con !

La phrase était sortie toute seule, comme un réflex. J'étais si fatigué et persuadé de ne pas le trouver ici que je n'avais même pas senti sa présence.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, imbécile ! En bon ninja, tu aurais dû être sur tes gardes. Tu aurais dû savoir que j'étais là !

Au lieu de me taire, je répondais à sa réplique presque automatiquement.

- T'insinue quoi, là ? Que je suis un mauvais ninja ? C'est ça ? Je te signale que je suis chez moi ! Dans mon village ! Et puis d'abord, je suis meilleur que toi, connard !

Dans l'ombre, je le voyais sourire.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : les larmes sont montées mais ne sont pas tombées pour autant. Mes lèvres tremblaient et je pinçais celle du bas. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et c'est avec soulagement que je chuchotais, la voix brisée :

- Sasuke, arrête !

Tu m'as regardé sans comprendre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux plus larges que d'habitude, paraissant blessé par le ton de ma voix.

- Na- ?

D'un geste, je t'ai fait taire.

- Pitié, arrête ! Sasuke, arrête de me mentir, de te mentir ! Arrête de te forcer ! Je sais, je sais tout ! Ne te force pas. Tu peux y aller. Vas-t-en maintenant ! Je sais que je ne te donne pas envie ! Je sais que je te dégoûte ! Putain, je sais ! Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas !

Je m'étais mis à hurler à plein poumons, au risque de réveiller le voisinage mais on s'en foutait. Ca faisait tellement mal mais paradoxalement un bien fou.

- Sasuke Uchiha, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas ! Tu m'entends ! Tu me comprends !

Je repris ma respiration.

- Tu ne dors jamais avec moi ! Tu ne me parles jamais ! Tu ne me regardes jamais ! Tu ne me touches jamais ! Sasuke vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en, j'te dis !

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. J'avalais ma salive, cherchant à me désaltérer avec de l'eau qui n'était pas dans ma bouche. J'étais juste trop fatigué pour faire ça maintenant mais… pourtant… je…

- A croire que je n'existe pas !

Je faisais mon caprice devant Sasuke et je me sentais con. Toujours plus faible que lui qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis le début. Toujours plus pitoyable. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, non, pas encore.

- A moins que je ne sois qu'un animal de compagnie à qui tu fais à dîner ! Embrasses parfois, quand l'envie te prend, pose deux ou trois questions pour entretenir une vie sociale. Aller, avoue-le, tu ne m'aime pas. AVOUE ENFOIRE ! Avoue… Avoue que je ne suis rien, finissais-je abattu.

Il ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Même pas pour me contredire… Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore parti ? Que faisait-il encore là ?

Je m'effondrais, mes jambes se dérobant lâchement. Traitresses. Quel pathétique ninja. Quel pathétique humain. J'étais à terre, devant toi, faible. Toujours si faible. Jamais à ton niveau. Jamais.

Malgré mes efforts, tu réussis à m'emprisonner dans tes bras en une poigne de faire. Ce n'était pas très difficile, un zeste de tes senteurs et j'étais à toi. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, appréciant de trop ton odeur que j'avais trop rarement la chance de sentir directement de toi. C'était toujours une serviette, ton coussin, tes draps… Tu te mis à rire et mes nerfs, déjà à vifs, étaient à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré !

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas disparaître ? Et lui, pourquoi ne s'effaçait-il pas un peu aussi ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple…

Tu arrêtas enfin de rire et fourras ta tête dans mon cou, inspirant longuement. Je n'osais plus bouger, retenant presque ma respiration, n'arrivant même plus à avaler. Il y avait un tel silence que si la situation n'était pas celle-ci, j'aurais pensé à m'endormir ainsi dans tes bras. La réalité était toute autre…

- Naruto, Naruto… si tu savais… si moi !, j'avais su…

Je retenais mon souffle, manquant de m'étouffer, toujours prisonnier de ta poigne autour de moi. Ou voulais-tu en venir ? Sasuke, allais-tu… allais-tu enfin parler ?

- La raison… la raison pour laquelle je ne dors pas avec toi, Naruto… C'est que… c'est que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Si… Si je ne te parle pas, c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas t'intéresser, de t'ennuyer, de te lasser. Il faut tout de même une part de mystère, dit-il avec un sourire que je ne pouvais voir.

Il prit contenance et poursuivit un ton plus haut.

- Dès que j'entends ta voix, mon cœur rate un battement.

Je rougis. Mon propre cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de son discours.

- Attention, Sa…Sasuke, tu deviens romantique.

Il étouffa un semblant de rire, peiné.

- Naruto, au moindre faux pas, je le sais, je te perds… Naruto, tu as tort. Tellement tort. Je te regarde tout le temps, à chaque instant, dès qu'il met possible, crois-moi. Je fais des… des gestes… ten-…tendres.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il m'embrassa doucement la tempe.

- Seulement, tu es trop têtu pour les remarquer. T'es vraiment un crétin, me forcer à dire toutes ces choses !

Je l'écoutais, ne comprenant pas tout à fait. M'étais-je trompé ? Je ne retins que la fin et me levais d'un bond.

- Crétin toi-même ! C'est ta faute ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Crétin toi-même ! Crétin toi-même…

Je n'arrivais pas arrêter le flot de larmes. Je pleurais comme un gamin. J'étais si… soulagé. Tes bras, une nouvelle fois, demandant l'accord, s'enroulèrent autour de moi sans que je ne me débatte.

- Naruto… Si j'avais su…

Tu me soufflas ses mots doucement, cherchant une suite à cette phrase que toi et moi savions trop longue. Alors, tu t'es tue.

Soudain, ça me frappait comme un poing en pleine figure. A l'heure du dîner, je ne faisais pas attention, je ne faisais jamais assez attention : il y avait des ramens. Des nouilles rien que pour moi, préparées par tes soins. En plus, tu détestais cette odeur et ce plat, tu n'aimais pas que j'en mange constamment. Et la nuit, lorsque je dormais, tu remettais la couverture. Je le savais, je le savais maintenant parce qu'au matin, chaque matin pratiquement, elle était remontée. En réalité, tu allais chercher ce pain car tu croyais que cela me ferait plaisir, hein, Sasuke ? Oh… Sasuke, je ne t'avais jamais assez bien regardé. Sasuke, finalement, c'était moi le fautif, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand je fus calmé, il me murmura tendrement :

- Naruto… Je ne te dis jamais ce que tu veux entendre car j'ai peur que tu te lasses, que ton obsession assouvie rendra la chose banale. Qu'une fois entendu, tu seras déçu, indéniablement déçu. Que ce ne sera pas comme tu l'espérais, comme tu le voulais ou l'imaginais. Que tu ne voudras plus de moi. J'ai peur de te le dire car je crains que tu ne me le souffles plus après. Naruto, Naruto, je crois qu'il est trop tard.

Sasuke respira un bon coup dans mes cheveux, semblant se redonner courage. Machinalement, il me susurra :

- Tu sens bon.

Je tressaillis. Je buvais ses mots, une expression que je savais figée sur mon visage, m'accrochant à ses avant-bras.

J'étais si soulagé d'avoir eu tort. Si soulagé que Sasuke se confiait. Si soulagé que je me mis à rire bêtement. Sasuke se recula, me retourna, m'empoignant par les épaules, s'abaissant légèrement à mon niveau, ses yeux dans les mieux. Une fois encore, là aussi, il me battait : une tête de plus que moi.

- Naruto ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était bien présente. J'étais trop heureux, si heureux que j'en pleurais à présent. A quoi pouvais-je bien ressembler ?

- Naruto ? Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Naruto, je… je t'ai blessé ? Excuse-moi, je…

Il demandait pardon ? Il bégayait ? Sa réputation ne ferait pas long font s'il continuait comme ça. Si moi aussi, j'avais su…

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche, essayant de le faire taire et tournais la tête de droite à gauche, me ressaisissant, voyant que je lui faisais un peu peur. Je rabaissais ma main, rougissant légèrement comme une jeune fille après qu'il me l'ai tendrement embrassé et on s'assit chacun, correctement sur le sol, en diagonale l'un de l'autre, soudainement fatigués. J'étais contre le lit et lui le mur de droite.

On est resté là un moment, déconnecté, vite. On enregistrait chacun les informations, incertains de la suite. Soudainement, je soufflais :

- Dis le moi.

Il savait de quoi je parlais et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Dis le moi, je souriais. Regarde, comme ça : je t'aime.

Je me trouvais bête de lui montrer l'exemple comme on demandait à un enfant de répéter papa ou maman. Il ne devait par les avoir dit depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps, je le savais. Je devais lui réapprendre, je croyais. Lui apprendre à aimer, c'était ça. Le lui apprendre, je lui devais bien ça. A l'entente de ses mots, il détourna la tête et pour la première fois, je remarquais qu'il rougissait. Je n'avais jamais fait attention. On n'était vraiment pas malin. Il souriait aussi. C'était un sourire presque invisible, il fallait le savoir là pour le trouver. Décidément, je n'avais pas fait assez attention à toi, Sasuke. J'étais bien égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sasuke, disais-je tout en prenant sa main entre mes doigts qui se trouvait au pied du lit, s'il te plaît.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je refusais et il parut frustré. Il se leva et j'en fis de même, le défiant de fuir.

Tu paraissais ravi de ma réaction et, d'un mouvement rapide, tu te retrouvas au-dessus de moi, sur le lit. Je rougis, encore une fois, comme toujours et beaucoup aujourd'hui, constatant qu'il été très rare de t'avoir si proche… si… proche de moi.

Il m'embrassa. Il m'embrassait ! Doucement. Tendrement… Amoureusement, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, jamais… je n'avais prêté assez d'attention pour m'en rendre compte. Contre toute attention, ce fut tout. Il se releva, me prit dans ses bras tout en tirant sur les draps du lit à fin de me glisser dans ceux-ci, m'embrassant le front, comme s'il bordait un bambin.

- Tu ne dors pas avec moi ?

J'avais une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. Allait-il refuser ?

- Je ne tenterais rien, promis !, rigolais-je, allégeant légèrement l'atmosphère. S'il te plaît, il fait froid ce soir…

- Naruto, je… Je ne peux pas rester, ce soir.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que j'ai un rendez-vous important demain matin pour un mi…-ssion… et… je…

Il abandonna ses explications devant ce qui devait être moi abordant un air sûrement faussement dévasté. Il soupira, amusé. Il était beau.

- T'es trop capricieux, finit-il par dire tout en s'installant près de moi.

Il ne fit rien de plus mais c'était suffisant, pour l'instant. C'était assez. C'était déjà mieux. C'était nouveau. Ça me suffisait pour le moment.

Et oui, Sasuke, je n'étais qu'un égoïste.

**XXX**

En effet, tu n'avais pas menti. Le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillais, je humais encore ton odeur dans les draps encore chauds de ta présence, le soleil venant à peine de se lever. Tu étais parti depuis peu. Tu m'avais laissé un mot, comme je m'en doutais. Je notais simplement qu'il me l'avait proprement adressé. « Naruto. J'ai une mission. Trois jours. Sasuke. »

C'était déjà mieux. Mais espérais-je un « tu me manqueras », un « je t'aime », même sur papier ? Ce serait mentir de dire non. Cependant, je devais être réaliste, on ne changeait pas ses habitudes du jour au lendemain.

**XXX**

A ton retour, je t'ai souris. A ton tour, tu m'as souris. Et tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as embrassé amoureusement et avec fougue. Je t'avais manqué, quelque part, je le savais. Tu osais plus, passant ta main dans mon dos. Il faisait chaud tout à coup et je perdais pied. Et toi, toi aussi ?

Tu es parti prendre une douche et j'ai secoué la tête. C'en était assez avec les questions !

**XXX**

Etrangement, la routine n'avait pas changé. Certes, j'avais moins de doutes, moins de peur mais, Sasuke, après qu'il savait que je savais, prenait de plus en plus de distance depuis sa mission. De plus, il savait que je savais et, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. D

Dans son regard, parfois, j'arrivais à lire le doute, l'inquiétude, l'hésitation et, à en mourir foudroyé sur place, je croyais rêver, mais aussi de l'envie, du désir et surtout, de l'amour.

Avait-il si peur que cela de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler ? De s'emporter ? Mais, avait-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête ? Que peut-être, je voulais qu'il perde ses moyens et qu'il franchisse ses limites ?

**XXX**

Je savais que ce que j'allais faire subir à Sasuke n'était pas juste. Ce que je faisais envers lui était simplement injuste. Je le savais. Seulement, je n'en pouvais plus. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, il fallait que je le fasse pour moi. Maintenant que je savais qu'il me désirait, que j'en étais sûr, je n'avais plus qu'à jouer mes cartes, aussi démoniaques soient-elles pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Parce que, Sasuke, putain que j'en avais envie !

- Sasuke, commençais-je

Tu te tournas vers moi, incertain et un regard interrogateur avant de te pincer la lèvre à ma vue. Cependant, tu ne repris pas ta lecture, cette fois si un manuel de techniques et tu soutins mon regard, faisant tout pour ne pas flancher et descendre tes yeux plus bas.

- Oui ?

Ta voix tremblait. Je marquais un point.

- J'aimerais que tu examines une blessure que je me suis faite récemment. Elle cicatrise mal.

Tu savais que, en quelques sortes, je mentais. Kyûbi prenait « soin » de mes blessures. Tu savais aussi que j'aurais plutôt demandé à Sakura dans ces cas-là. Je savais aussi que tu travaillais sur un projet pour me débarrasser de Kyûbi. Tu as refusé de m'en parler mais, depuis la dernière fois, j'ai harcelé Tsunade et Kakashi, un jour qu'il était en ville. Cela faisait longtemps que tu travaillais dessus, pour moi.

Tu n'avais pas toutes ta tête et ne comprenait pas vraiment mes sous-entendus. Après tout, j'étais à moitié nu devant toi. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de constater tes réactions lorsque je sortais de la douche ou m'habillais, trop souvent cloîtré dans mes pensées.

Tu te levas et vins vers moi.

- Où ?

Ta voix tremblait et tu léchas nerveusement tes lèvres. Tu n'arrivais pas à deviner la suite et ça t'embarrassais au plus haut point. Toi, Sasuke Uchiha, était paniqué par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Tes yeux étaient légèrement dilatés et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Je décidais de changer de tactique. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il y avait autre chose que je voulais que tu comprennes.

Je plaçais alors ma main au niveau de ma poitrine, à gauche.

- Là.

Tu ne compris pas tout de suite. Tu fermas les yeux quelques secondes et je te détaillais alors. Tu étais magnifique. Comment avais-je pu l'ignorer toutes ces années ? Ta peau semblait lisse, sans aucune imperfection. Tu avais l'air sculpté dans la roche, Sasuke. Oui, c'était ça, un dieu grec. Tu rouvris soudainement tes yeux, m'interrompant brutalement dans ma contemplation. Un torrent d'émotions s'y reflétaient. Sasuke, était-ce moi ou tes capacités à cacher tes sentiments devenaient de moins en moins efficace ? Ou, devant moi, abaissais-tu tes barrières ? Ou était-ce réellement et simplement moi ? Moi qui arrivait enfin à lire en eux, à te comprendre un peu mieux, du moins, un peu plus qu'avant. Ce n'était pas très modeste de ma part mais, quelque part, je savais que j'avais raison.

Oui, Sasuke, tu avais bien compris. Tu m'avais mal. Si mal en… m'ignorant de cette manière et j'avais encore mal. Ça prenait du temps. Tu me regardais droit dans les yeux scrutant mes prunelles à la recherche d'une réponse. Une réponse que je ne pouvais pas te donner. Une réponse que moi-même ne connaissait pas.

Ce n'était décidément pas ce que j'avais planifié. Du moins, pas au début : lorsque je suis arrivé dans le salon et que j'ai appelé ton prénom, ce n'était pas ce qui était en train de se passer que je souhaitais, non… Seulement, n'avais-je pas dis que je voulais que tu comprennes ? Que tu me comprennes et que tu me laisses à mon tour comprendre ? Te comprendre. Je voulais plus, Sasuke. Et, je l'aurais, qu'importais le temps que cela prendra. Je n'avais pas attendu un an et demi pour pouvoir te retrouver, te ramener à Konoha et huit mois encore pour en arriver au point où j'en étais. Ou nous étions, Sasuke.

Sasuke, crois-moi, tu me prouveras amour, tu me diras amour, que tu le veuilles ou non. Peut-être pas maintenant, plus tard… Je malaxerais je ne savais quelle forme de chakra à fin de créer les mots que je voulais entendre de ta bouche. Je t'accrocherais au lit, tu seras à moi. Crois-moi et ne sois pas naïf, j'étais déterminé !

Bon, peut-être pas comme ça non plus. Ce n'était et ne sera peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder la chose mais c'était une possibilité.

Je sursautais, sortant de mes pensées lorsque ta main droite, maladroite, se posa sur mon corps. Je mis la mienne au-dessus, la retenant prisonnière. Ta main me paraissait froide.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand tu me devanças :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire qu'un cœur… pouvoir sentir un cœur et dire… dire qu'il battrait pour mon. Ton cœur bats pour moi, juste pour moi…

Je ris intérieurement. Sasuke restait Sasuke, avec sa fierté mal placée : Juste pour moi… Et puis quoi encore ? Haha, franchement… Je gardais tout de même mon sérieux car je savais, sans vraiment en être certain, que Sasuke n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Tu sais, Naruto… Toute ma famille est morte. Que je suis bête ! Tu le sais… J'allais tuer Itachi. Ma vengeance allait-être accomplie !

Dans ses yeux brillaient une étrange lueur.

- Oui, j'allais le tuer, lui faire payer…mais, il inspira doucement, interrompu son discours, les yeux légèrement mouillés. Toi… Naruto… mais… Toi !

Je retenais mon souffle. Sa mèche noire cachait son regard, assombrissant son visage. Il serra le poing, les muscles de ses bras se contractant.

- Bordel ! Il a fallu que tu existes, putain !

Je sursautais, un frisson désagréable parcourant mon corps tout entier. Je ne bougeais pas pour autant. Je crois même que j'en aurais été incapable. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait où tu voulais en venir.

- Sasuke ?

Tu relevas la tête, tes orbes plus noirs que d'habitude. Dans quelle merde m'étais-je mis ? T'es Sharingan s'activèrent d'un seul coup sans me prévenir et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Fermement, tu me retins. Je me concentrais pour respirer doucement. Après tout, c'était toi, Sasuke. Tu n'allais rien me faire… Tu te contentas de me répondre :

- Tu es à moi, Naruto. A moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ton regard était brûlant, désireux et d'un certain angle un peu fou.

- Naruto ?

J'étais comme hypnotisé par le rouge dans tes yeux et les trois virgules qui dansaient innocemment à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête, comme toujours, murmurant en même temps un simple « oui », fiévreux.

A peine ma réponse fut-elle soufflée que tu plaquais violemment tes lèvres sur les miennes : désespérément. De quoi avais-tu si peur, Sasuke ?

- Tu resteras à moi pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pris ton visage entre mes doigts tremblants, retraçant lentement le contour de tes lèvres et caressant doucement l'une de tes joues comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

Non, Sasuke, je ne disparaîtrais pas comme tous les autres. Itachi ne m'aura pas, ni autre chose. Et s'il venait à venir, tu me défendras et on se battra ensemble. Oui, Sasuke, tu m'auras collé aux basques pendant très longtemps. Sasuke, tu avais le droit de m'aimer tu ne souffriras pas.

- A jamais, Sasuke… Crois-moi, pitié, crois-moi. Je t'aime.

Et Sasuke, peut-être ne le savais-tu pas mais, tu t'es effondré au sol en pleurant.

**XXX**

Je savais qu'il apprendrait vite. Je savais qu'il y arriverait. Je croyais en lui. Je savais qu'un jour, il me le dirait. Je le savais. Ça prendra certes du temps mais je pouvais encore patienter un peu. Après tout, j'avais déjà patienté si longtemps...

**XXX**

Et, c'était ainsi qu'un beau jour de Printemps, du haut des monts Hokage, son blond près de lui, que l'on pu entendre Sasuke Uchiha hurler, son regard dans celui d'été :

**- NARUTO UZUMAKI, JE T'AIME !**

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Vendredi 27/08/10 : **J'ai enfin fini la réécriture! Ça m'a prise deux jours et encore, c'est pas glorieux! C'est pas parfait! Y a encore plein de fautes... Cependant, je suis un peu fatiguée là. Rapidement, je retaperais et corrigerais les fautes de "_Il paraît_"** Qu'en pensez-vous? Vos avis?**

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin un peu... facile. Ouais, facile on va dire. C'est pas trop le genre de Sasuke. Le OS, il me semble, est globalement OOC. Naruto qui rougit comme une gamine? Bon... Je l'avoue, c'est tiré par les cheveux d'un peu partout. Je ramène aussi le côté un peu possessif de Sasuke à la fin car il commençait à me paraître trop niant niant... Vous voyez?

Soit, à bientôt,

Chouchou-chan.


End file.
